Récits d'une plume magique à l'abandon
by closed-account-no-updates
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, oneshots et autres histoires courtes, allant de quelques lignes à plusieurs pages, mais toutes indépendantes.
1. De la tricherie

_Disclaimer: Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling_

**Récits d'une plume magique à l'abandon**

**

* * *

**

**De la tricherie et de ce qui s'y rapporte...****  
**_Personnages: Fred, Harry, Ginny _**  
**

C'était indiscutablement de la triche, et Fred aurait été fier de sa petite soeur s'il n'avait pas parié sur les Canons de Chudley, pour une fois. Fidélité familiale ou pas, Harry était le meilleur des attrapeurs, tout le monde le savait, et Ginny n'avait qu'à se trouver une autre équipe que les Harpies de Holyhead. On parlait de cent-cinquante gallions, après tout.

Evidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle emploie une ruse si fourbe, brutale et méprisable alors qu'Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques fractions de seconde de saisir le vif d'or, le laissant figé et sous le choc tandis que Glynnis Griffiths s'emparait de la sphère dorée.

C'était inadmissible, d'ailleurs, ça devait être dans les règles quelque part. Et il comptait bien s'en plaindre, même si le principal intéressé ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes avec l'infâme trahison de Ginny, et était même très occupé à lui rouler un patin au beau milieu du stade.

Tout de même, s'arrêter comme ça en plein vol, en plein match, et s'écrier "Harry Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser?", c'était du pur abus de pouvoir!

* * *


	2. De l'usage des stupéfiants

_Disclaimer: Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling_

**Récits d'une plume magique à l'abandon**

**

* * *

**

**De l'usage des stupéfiants...****  
**_Personnages: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rogue_**  
**

Le cimetière, déserté, avait l'atmosphère angoissante d'un film d'horreur. Le ciel nocturne brillait d'éclats d'un vert malsain, laissés par la marque des ténèbres qui flottait à l'opposé de la lune. Un léger vent agitait les grilles rouillées du cimetière, qui produisaient un grincement aussi inquiétant que les petits bruits de feuilles mortes cachées dans les ombres, qui raclaient le sol quand la brise les déplaçait. L'endroit avait été plus accueillant dans la journée, quand Harry était venu voir la tombe de ses parents sous le soleil de juillet, plus d'un an plus tôt, mais maintenant, il semblait hanté, grouillant de regards et de malice.

Evidemment, Voldemort avait choisi Godric's Hollow pour la confrontation finale. La boucle était ainsi bouclée... Et quel plus beau décor que le tombeau de Lily et James?

Harry, sur ses guettes, avançait à pas feutrés, prêt au combat au moindre signe de danger. Hermione et Ron, juste derrière lui, faisaient de même.

Une branche craqua sur leur gauche, et tous trois bondirent, baguette brandie, s'attendant à affronter Tom Jedusor. Mais, à la place, ils se retrouvèrent face à la silhouette en manteau noir de Severus Rogue.

- "Il n'est pas venu seul", pesta Ron en menaçant le traître.

Rogue, très calmement, l'expression un peu méprisante, s'avança de quelques pas.

- "Il ne viendra pas", annonça-t-il simplement.

Le trio le fixa avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- "Hein?"

- "QUOI?"

- "Pardon?"

Le mangemort roula des yeux, exaspéré.

- "Etes-vous si désespérément stupides que vous en êtes incapables d'appréhender le sens d'une phrase de quatre mots? Il. Ne. Viendra. Pas. Il est retenu par..." - Les trois Gryffondors notèrent l'hésitation peu caractéristique, qui n'avait rien d'une des pauses dramatiques habituelles pour Rogue. - "... D'autres problèmes d'une nature différente."

- "Il a plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison!", s'écria Ron, qui se préoccupait peu de se dire que pour éviter un duel à mort, n'importe quelle raison était bonne.

Rogue roula des yeux.

- "Il semblerait que le Felix Felicis et la potion de Force spirituelle aient eu une réaction anormale avec le philtre de Toute-Puissance, sans doute à cause..."

- "Du venin de scorpion en combinaison avec du sang de coq... Evidemment, c'est s'il a mélangé ça avec l'elixir..."

- "De concentration, oui. Je vois que votre habitude de passer mes cours à discuter avec Londubat ne vous a pas tout à fait empêché de retenir quelques détails importants."

- "Euh, excusez-moi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?"

L'ancien enseignant se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce fut Hermione qui expliqua, d'un ton professoral.

- "Il s'est empoisonné. Voldemort. Avec un mauvais mélange de potions fortifiantes."

Un lourd silence se fit, pendant que tous mesuraient pleinement le ridicule de la situation. Ensuite, Ron et Harry éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux, tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à questionner le serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres à propos de l'usage de l'elixir de concentration. Quant à Rogue, il se mura dans une attitude d'orgueil offusqué, et se pinça l'arrête du nez un peu plus fort.

Mais où allait le monde?

* * *


	3. De l'art et de l'artisanat

_Disclaimer: Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling_

**Récits d'une plume magique à l'abandon**

* * *

**De l'art et de l'artisanat.  
**_Personnages: Ollivander_

C'était un travail de précision, tout en minutie, patience et dévouement; un peu comme celui d'un horloger, le danger en plus. Il était arrivé à l'apprenti d'un artisan espagnol de se faire exploser la main lors de vérifications sur la baguette défectueuse qu'il venait d'achever, et toute la profession s'était accordée à dire que c'était une bonne chose. D'abord, parce qu'une erreur aurait pu avoir des conséquences plus graves, voire fatales; ensuite, parce que la maladresse n'avait pas sa place dans le métier. Et aucun maître ne voulait perdre son temps à enseigner à un incapable. La formation était bien trop longue.

Lui-même avait commencé à apprendre à six ans. Sa mère, insistant sur l'importance d'acquérir la dextérité nécessaire au plus jeune âge, lui avait offert un petit set de couteaux et de limes, une dizaine de bûches, et l'accès à sa librairie. Il savait à peine lire, et ses petits doigts patauds s'étaient vite couverts de coupures et d'échardes, mais il n'avait eu d'autre choix que persévérer. Avec du recul, il réalisait que, fort âgée déjà, sa mère ne craignait pas tant de le voir maladroit que de se voir elle-même incapable d'enseigner, les mains déformées par la vieillesse. Sévère, intransigeante, elle exigeait qu'il passe autant de temps à poncer, sculpter et vernir qu'à étudier les lettres et le calcul avec son percepteur. Et son apprentissage de la lecture se faisait sur de vieux ouvrages décrivant les propriétés magiques de chaque bois, et de chaque ingrédient pouvant composer une baguette magique. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser, et Poudlard fut un soulagement, et il considéra souvent la possibilité de s'enfuir après ses études, juste par défi. Mais, quelque part au fil des années, il avait développé une certaine affection pour l'odeur de bois frais, la délicatesse des instruments entre ses mains, et l'état de détachement induit par la concentration portée sur la sculpture. Il rentra chez lui sans faire de difficultés, et acheva sa formation.

Tout l'art de la famille devait lui être transmis. Il était, après tout, le dernier héritier des Ollivander.

Il ignorait encore, à cette époque, qu'il le resterait.

---

C'était tout un art, une épreuve de dextérité, de goût, d'intuition. Savoir d'une caresse le caractère d'un bois, reconnaître d'un regard quelle étincelle animait un ingrédient, et deviner sans erreur ce qui se marierait à quoi.

Votre main ne pouvait pas trembler, ni votre vue se brouiller sous la fatigue, ni vos doigts se déformer sous le poids des années: tout cela, Voldemort le savait, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Ollivander ne croupissait pas dans un cachot humide avec prisonniers et cadavres, mais avait droit au même traitement qu'un invité.

Pas de torture qui pourrait endommager ses nerfs, pas de privations pour ne pas affaiblir son organisme déjà fragile de vieillard. Juste des menaces jamais mises en pratique, des promesses sans lendemain, et des bois précieux étendus sur sa table comme des jouets devant un enfant capricieux.

Mais il n'était plus un enfant, et si son métier lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien la patience.

---

Ca pouvait être une branche morte comme la chair d'un jeune arbre juste abattu, ou parfois le coeur d'une vieille souche repérée sur le bord de la route un jour de promenade. Les incultes jugeaient le bois à son prix, comme s'il pouvait s'acheter à la stère pour être distraitement jeté dans les flammes d'une cheminée, ou comme s'il devait servir à fabriquer une chaise. Bien entendu, les défauts dans le bois étaient à éviter, mais les fractures et pourritures n'étaient pas difficiles à éliminer à la taille et au limage. Mais ce qui importait réellement, c'était la volonté du bois, le vécu de l'arbre, tout ce à quoi il avait résisté et assisté, et dont l'histoire s'était inscrite dans la chair.

Seuls les imbéciles se procuraient leur bois en pépinières quand la perle rare pouvait se ramasser sur le sol d'une forêt après une nuit d'orage. Tout comme les humains, les arbres n'évoluaient pas enfermés dans une serre: ils se renforçaient devant les blessures et l'adversité.

---

Un fils, une fille. Morts, tous les deux, l'un emporté dans son enfance par une pneumonie, la deuxième tuée à trente-deux ans dans un duel contre un mangemort, pendant la première guerre.

Sa femme et lui trop âgés pour avoir d'autres enfants, il avait pris quelques apprentis et s'était résigné à laisser sa lignée s'éteindre. Après tout, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment à un de ses descendants de se retrouver un jour dans la même situation que lui: se savoir le forgeur de la lame qui a tué son enfant était un fardeau lourd a porter, presque aussi pesant que d'avoir créé la baguette armant la main de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Etre le créateur de celle de l'enfant chargé de sauver le monde sorcier n'était pas une consolation.

---

D'abord, il fallait choisir le bois et l'ingrédient qui deviendrait le coeur de la baguette. Ce n'était pas vraiment à laisser au hasard, même s'il fallait avouer que le hasard faisait souvent bien les choses, simplement parce que les éléments complémentaires s'attiraient, et influençaient souvent la main de l'artisan pour être réunis. Malheureusement, parfois, les composants ne "parlaient" pas, et assembler deux éléments aux caractères conflictuel ne menait qu'à produire des baguettes refusant obstinément de fonctionner.

Ensuite venait la taille minutieuse du bois, le choix de la longueur de la baguette, l'évidage de son centre à l'aide d'un poinçon, le limage de l'extrémité, et la réalisation de l'embout creux et sculpté destiné à recevoir le composant magique.

Détail peu connu, une grande part du travail impliquait la préparation de potions. Une fois correctement taillé, le bois devait être plongé dans diverses potions visant à amplifier son essence magique, le rendre résistant à un composant un peu corrosif, et bien d'autres modifications, selon le cas. Evidemment, aucune baguette ne coupait aux potions les empêchant de se consumer et d'être affectées par la magie - qui voudrait d'une baguette décidant de fondre à la première plaisanterie d'un enfant de onze ans?

L'ingrédient magique, lui, était divisé en deux parts: sauf dans le cas de cheveux et crins, la plus grande partie, hachée en fine poudre, était soigneusement introduite dans le corps de la baguette, précédemment évidé, jusqu'à avoir parfaitement rempli l'interstice. Le morceau intact était placé dans l'embout creux, et ce dernier se voyait vissé au corps de facon à ce que la poudre et le reste du coeur soient en contact, ce qui permettait à la baguette de catalyser la magie venant d'une main en l'absorbant par le coeur, et de la guider ensuite à sa pointe via la poudre.

Le travail artistique venait en dernier lieu: choix d'un vernis, de peintures, appliqués à l'aide d'un fin pinceau, d'une bougie et d'un regard perçant. Parfois, il fallait sculpter une décoration d'ivoire ou d'un quelconque matériau précieux pour décorer l'embout. Ollivander avait même dû, un jour, en couvrir un d'argent et le sertir d'émeraudes - il n'avait jamais pris la peine de signaler au client que même si les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutaient pas, un tel attachement à son ancienne maison à Poudlard était peut-être exagéré à l'age de soixante ans.

Une bonne baguette prenait généralement plus d'une semaine à achever, et certaines, plus d'un mois.

La plupart ne trouvaient jamais leur sorcier.

---

Ses journées de captivité se déroulaient selon un schéma des plus répétitifs.

Il se levait, prenait une douche, puis goûtait au petit déjeuner fourni par les elfes de maison, et attendait. Eventuellement, un mangemort poussait la porte de sa chambre, tentait de le convaincre de sculpter cette fameuse nouvelle baguette pour son maître, celle qui ne poserait pas de difficultés face à celle d'Harry Potter.

Invariablement, il refusait, regardait le mangemort sortir, et feuilletait l'éventuel livre laissé en gage de bonne volonté par le visiteur.

Ensuite, il prenait le repas suivant, sans plus craindre de potions le privant de son libre arbitre: ce petit tour avait déjà été tenté, et la baguette créée sous l'influence de cette drogue avait parait-il été particulièrement défectueuse. Ayant senti le bâtiment trembler sur ses fondations le jour ou elle avait été achevée, Ollivander était tout disposé à le croire.

Après ce repas, il s'offrait une sieste, parce qu'à partir d'un certain âge, se reposer ne faisait pas de mal, et que le trompe la mort qui se faisait appeler Lord ne semblait pas se souvenir que son captif était déjà maître artisan quand il avait pour la première fois mis les pieds dans le monde sorcier. L'autre avantage du sommeil était qu'il trompait l'ennui, et l'inquiétude.

Ensuite, il passait quelques heures à réfléchir, prenait son dernier repas, et terminait la soirée au coin du feu, dans un vieux fauteuil en bois tressé un peu roussi par les flammes.

---

Il avait une prédilection pour le saule. Un bois souple, flexible, s'accordant facilement avec les sorciers au tempérament vif. Il avait connu beaucoup d'aurors avec ce genre de baguettes, et avait fini par assimiler le bois au sens du sacrifice et à celui de la justice.

Il avait cessé de travailler l'if après avoir vu ce qu'il était advenu de Tom Riddle, par pure superstition, tout comme cet artisan polonais avait refusé de toucher encore de l'orme après Grindelwald.

Et le houx... Le houx, il le travaillait peu, mais avec du recul, il n'était pas surpris qu'un bois connu pour repousser le mal ait fini entre les mains d'Harry Potter. On ne lutte pas contre le destin.

---

Riddle lui-même s'était déplacé, nimbé de son pouvoir et de son arrogance, pour lui présenter bois, ingrédients, et ultimatum.

Ollivander s'était donc installé à table, et s'était mis à l'ouvrage, maniant limes et lames avec l'habileté d'un siècle de pratique. Ebène, argent et nerf de coeur de sombral. Vingt-neuf centimètres trente. Oh, bien sur, d'un point de vue extérieur, l'ensemble semblerait parfait. Très ténébreux. Très mortuaire. Une réalisation soigneuse. Mais, en fin de compte, un résultat dont le seul mérite était l'apparence. Une baguette difficile, que Voldemort manierait sans doute sans trop de difficulté, mais peu appropriée, au final. Et peut-être qu'un jour, le quart de seconde de délai au lancer d'un sort de cette arme caractérielle sauverait la vie d'Harry Potter. Ou peut-être lui donnerait-il la victoire.

Lorsque Riddle revint chercher la baguette, l'artisan la lui tendit sans un mot, sachant son heure proche mais pas encore venue: après tout, Voldemort devait encore vérifier la qualité de son oeuvre, et de toute façon, il était trop utile. Il passa les quelques minutes de monologue du seigneur des ténèbres dans un état second, sans comprendre un seul des mots prononcés; et il le regarda sortir sans ajouter une parole.

Une fois la porte refermée, il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil de bois, devant le feu, pour y terminer la soirée, comme a son habitude.

Caressant distraitement le saule recourbé de l'accoudoir, et écoutant le raclement sec des écailles de Nagini tandis que le monstre faisait la ronde dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, il se fit la réflexion que Tom Riddle était un imbécile, que la perle rare était plus souvent à portée de main que dans la boutique d'un marchand de bois, et que les nerfs de coeur de serpent devaient bien plus efficaces que ceux de celui d'un sombral.

---

---


End file.
